pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Milder
by George J. Dance Dr. Benjamin "Bud" Milder (September 17, 1915 - May 16, 2016) was an American poet and eye doctor. Life Milder was born in St. Louis, Missouri, to Esther and Adolf Milder. He graduated from Soldan High School at 16, then went to Washington University in St. Louis (WU) as an undergraduate, and entered WU School of Medicine at the age of 19. He graduated in 1939, and did his residency in ophthalmology at the University of Chicago’s Billings Hospital.Benjamin Milder, M.D., St. Louis Jewish Light. Web, Sep. 10, 2018. During World War II he worked at Hines Hospital, Illinois, as a major in the Army Medical Corps. He married Jeanne Scheber in 1943. They would be together 76 years and have 4 sons, Michael, Barry, Morton, and Laurence. After the war, the Milders returned to St. Louis, where he joined the faculty of ophthalmology at WU and entered private practice. He retired from WU as professor emeritus of clinical opthalmology. He wrote the history of his department, On the Shoulders of Giants: the story of the Washington University Department of Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences, 1997.Benjamin Milder, Washington University School of Medicine Oral History Project. Web, Sep. 10, 2018. Milder wrote more than 1,000 light verse poems. He published 6 books of poetry, The Good Book Says: Light verse to illuminate the Old Testament ''(1995), ''The Good Book Also Says: Numerous humurous poems inspired by the New Testament (1999), Love Is Funny, Love Is Sad (2002), The Zoo You Never Gnu: A mad menagerie of bizarre beasts and birds (2004), What's So Funny About the Golden Years (2008), and From Adolescence to Senescence: A life in light verse (2010). His light verse was published in many magazines and journals, including the Palm Beach Post, Milwaukee Sentinel, St. Louis Post-Dispatch, Washington University Outlook, Pharos, The Critic, Long Island Night Life, LIGHT Quarterly, numerous medical journals, and the Journal of Irreproducible Results, plust the anthology The Best of Medical Humor (Hanley-Belfus, 1989).Ben Milder, Time Being Books. Web, Sep. 10, 2018. Milder taught poetry workshops at WU and at the Palm Beach Community College Institute of New Dimensions, plus a light-verse discussion course, "Ogden Nash is Alive and Well and Living in the Twentieth Century," at WU's Lifelong Learning Institute. Recognition In 1979, his book The Fine Art of Prescribing Glasses without Making a Spectacle of Yourself won the American Medical Writers Association's Best New Book of the Year Award (sometimes called the "Pulitzer Prize for medical texts"). Publications Poetry as "Ben Milder" *''The Good Book Says: Light verse to illuminate the Old Testament . St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1995. *''The Good Book Also Says: Numerous humurous poems inspired by the New Testament. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 1999. *''Love Is Funny, Love Is Sad''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2002. *''The Zoo You Never Gnu: A mad menagerie of bizarre beasts and birds''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2004. *''What's So Funny About the Golden Years: Light verse''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2008. *''From Adolescence to Senescence: A life in light verse''. St. Louis, MO: Time Being Books, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ben Milder, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 10, 2018. Non-fiction as "Benjamin Milder" *''The Fine Art of Prescribing Glasses without Making a Spectacle of Yourself'' (with Melvin Rubin). Gainesville, FL: Triad Scientific, 1981, 1991, 2004. *''The Lacrimal System'' (with Bernardo A. Weil). Norwalk, CT: Appleton-Century-Crofts, 1983. *''On the Shoulders of Giants : the story of the Washington University Department of Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences''. St. Louis, MO: Walsworh, 1997. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Benjamin Milder, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 10, 2018. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Books *Ben Milder at Amazon.com ;About *Ben Milder at Time Being Books *Benjamin Milder, M.D. obituary, ''St. Louis Jewish Light *Benjamin Milder at the Washington University School of Medicine Oral History Project Category:1915 births Category:2016 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Humorous poets Category:Poets